An Airbender's Jealousy and a Waterbender's Blush
by Saifiya
Summary: Aang points out to the group a village full of huts, surrounding a campfire. But as soon as he sees romance in the air, he may have regretted pointing out the village.
1. Pointing it out

**Hello guys! This is my first, ever, Kataang fan fiction! Please review it, and tell me your opinion. Thank you, thank you! I do not own Avatar; The Last Airbender, nor do I own the sequel series 'Legend of Korra'.**

**Note that the story takes place before Aang defeats Ozai. **

**Note that some characters might go out of character.. But I'll try my best.**

**(Aang's POV)**

The clanging of swords hitting the ground was seeping through my ears; and the hotness of the flames that coated the dense area around me continued to flame.

How I wish that I could go in the Avatar State as much as I want; but I didn't unlock my last chakra, 'at the crown of my head', because…

I just couldn't let go of Katara. Sorry.

I love Katara; and I always will, but there's a war going on, and there's apparently stuff to think about other than romance. I don't understand this as much as I should, but I should trust judgement..

But it's starting to get hard. And I don't want to forget now.

And I won't.

Sokka sliced through the coursing flames and used the flames to his advantage, lighting up the sword with the destruction of the boiling flames and he threw his sword, using a quick flick of his wrist; and he ended the fight with a flash.

"Well, that's a wrap!" Sokka beamed. He grasped the heart of his boomerang and put it back in its rightful place. Retrieving his 'space sword', he noticed that one last Fire Nation man was charging at us, with a lance enflamed.

"Your voice will soon come to an end!" He cried. "I don't have any cough medicine, so I'm afraid that can't happen on my watch," Katara said as she bent her water from her water skin and turned it into ice. She stuck the few points of the crooked ice and attached the ice, or more like forcefully thrown the ice points onto the silky robes of the fire-man. Oh, Katara-

"Hey, is that a village?" I cried out, pointing my finger towards the small huts that were crowded around one big campfire. "It is!" Katara beamed. "Oh, thank you Aang! It's great to be in a new village!" She ran towards me, arms outstretched, and I warmly accepted her hug. I slowly looked at her face, then closed my eyes, and leaned closer to her lips…

"Twinkle Toes!" Toph snapped. I jumped out of my skin for a second. "There's a villager coming!" Appa roared in agreement and Momo sneered. Or at least, I pretended to think he sneered..

"Hello, travellers," A young man said. "You must be Avatar Aang," He shook my hand. "You must be Toph Beifong," The man shook Toph's hand eagerly. "Yup, thats me!" Toph said proudly. "And you must be Sokka, the non-bender!" The man shook Sokka's hand eagerly. Sokka grimaced and wrinkled his nose. "I am a bender! I am the sword bender!" He cried, holding out his sword.

The silence held the awkwardness forward.

"Uhh, that's great!" The man stuttered. "And wow! A sky bison!" I grinned proudly. "His name is Appa!"

While the man was petting Appa, Momo jumped on his shoulder and purred.

"Is this your lemur?" The man smiled. "Yup! He's Momo!" I smiled even more.

The man gasped and stared straight ahead. He was blushing, and his eyes were lit up, like the campfires at night.

"Katara!" He cried. Katara turned around, and she smiled too. "How do you know my name?" She asked, surprised.

"I-I've heard of awesome water bending stories about you," The man said, scratching his hair and blushing. And this is when I grit my teeth together, and furrow my eyebrows. I just realized how appealing he may look to women.

His identity was handsome; his hair was a rough sandy brown colour, and he had small, piercing eyes that showed his confidence in battle. He wore a headband to represent his village's insignia. And his skin was tanned, but not leathery. He wore a black robe with baggy pants. He was handsome, apparently. And he was taller than Katara. I looked down at my feet and frowned. Why couldn't I be taller?

And I shoot a look back at Katara. She's blushing too, with her face rosy and a bit pink. She's fumbling with her words, and looking up and down nervously.

"They look quite good together!" Sokka whistled. I didn't reply. The monks told me I shouldn't use violence to take care of problems. So instead, I just grit my teeth and look down.

"My name is Yeruno," The man said nervously. "Y-you already know my name," Katara said. "I'm from the Southern Water Tribe."

"Southern Water Tribe, huh?" Yeruno said. "No wonder you're so beautiful."

This is getting out of control, and my head is spinning from jealousy.

"You're not so bad, yourself, you know…" Katara blushes.

"Smoochie, smooch! Someone's in lo-o-o-o-ove!" Sokka whistles. "Shiver! Shiver!" Toph yells. Appa roars, and Momo finds a new friend and goes off to play.

"Shut up!" Katara blushes immensely. "Well, I know I am," Yeruno says as he leans, almost touching her lips…

My face turns red and I yell, "Okay guys, can we take a tour around the village!?" Yeruno and Katara pause. "Why Aang, of course!" Yeruno says, annoyed.

Yeruno goes a bit close - no, too close to Katara and I break between them. "So, Katara, can you show me some water bending later?" I quickly say.

"Why yes, Aang!" Katara beams. "Can I come?" Yeruno says. "N-" I begin, but Katara interrupts me. "Yes, Yeruno, of course you can!" Katara says and she grins, and blushes at the same time.

**That's the end of this chapter! Please review. Aang may have been a bit OOC, but no flames, please.. **


	2. Yeruno's insults

**Chapter 2**

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! It's really appreciated. I also checked out my other two stories; and they had reviews as well! Awesome! Thank you, so so much!**

**I do not own Avatar - The Last Airbender. I'll be sure to post more! Kataang. **

(General POV)

Aang was sitting cross legged, on the ground, trying to keep his eyes on Yeruno and Katara.

They looked infuriatingly good together, but something distinguished them separately. But what did it matter, since they were laughing together, and blushing every second?

Sokka shifted uncomfortably when Toph was picking her toes without a care in the world.

"U-uhh, Toph," Sokka stuttered. "Would you mind if you picked your toes somewhere else?" Toph looked up, even when she couldn't see anything. Basically, blind.

"Whaddya care, Sokka?" Toph said, as she blew a piece of stray hair from her forehead. "It's fun to pick my toes!"

Sokka closed his eyes and grunted. He crossed his arms out of boredom. When he unfolded his arms and opened his eyes again, he was in his sleeping bag in a flash, and snoring.

Toph hit the lights too, and then she was snoring. What little noise she made, was still pretty loud.

"-then I smacked the living daylight out of him!" Yeruno concluded, with a smile at the end. "Oh, Yeruno, you're so funny!" Katara laughed, while wiping away a tear from her eye. Aang grunted and looked away. He unfolded his legs and stood up, dusting his pants off. "Y-yeah, that was so-o-o-o funny, Yeruno darling," Aang said, annoyed. "_Aang!"_ Katara scolded. "Yeruno was just telling a story and you interrupted him!" Yeruno slowly wrapped his arm around Katara. Aang scowled, and gave Yeruno his Avatar Death stare.

Yeruno quickly removed his arm and forced a smile. "It's okay, Katara, I was just about done, anyway," Yeruno said while raising an eyebrow in anger. "Come on, I can help you set up your tent." Aang stepped forward and furrowed his eyebrows.

"You think Katara can't make a tent by herself?" Aang said. "How weak you must think she is, but infact-"

"_Aang!"_ Katara said in fury. "He just wants to help! What's gotten into you anyway!? Katara finished frowning at Aang. "Yeruno, your help is greatly appreciated!" Katara beamed. Yeruno smiled and blushed. "Let's go then, shall we?" Yeruno says, giving her a "friendly" pat on the back and leading her towards the tent.

(Aang's POV)

Ugh! I could just die! The fury is boiling inside of me. I could go in the Avatar State right now if I was a bit more angry. But going in that horrid state because of some small eyed guy is ridiculous.

Maybe I should just make peace and tell Katara how I feel.. But I'm way too scared! How cowardly of me when I'm the Avatar. Peace-keeping and balance, here! Hello!

But when it comes to romance, maybe I'm just too scrawny..

I looked down at my feet and groaned. It's really hard to accept reality. But I can't stop loving Katara. She's too kind, loving, nice, healing, peaceful, oh wait - maybe gotta reconsider that one - and she's motherly. And she's so pretty and responsible; there's no way I could forget about her.

Sokka snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Uhh, Aang?" Sokka says tiredly. "Please, stop thinking out loud." I clap my hand over my mouth and grimace. _Did I just confess out loud? By Tui and La!_ "Uhh, I should probably go back now-" I say and run off. I snuggle myself in Appa's fur while Appa groans. I can feel my face getting hotter by the minute - no, by the SECOND, and my forehead is sweating like crazy. "No way!" I yell. "I just confessed to Sokka about Katara!" I then flop and then land face-first into the dirt. "I deserve it anyway," I complain. "How much of an idiot am I?"

Then I get this urge that something suspicious is going on. I take my glider stick and hit the ground, as the red wings open and I glide myself back to camp. I go back to the tent and go inside.

Katara is sleeping soundly, but then I whip my head to see Yeruno sitting, with a knife in hand.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper angrily. "Katara is sleeping!"

Yeruno turns his head and sets his piercing eyes on me, and I gulp nervously. No way, me, being nervous against a VILLAGER?

"Just watching over the southern angel," Yeruno says as he sets his "caring" eyes back on Katara. He blushes and smiles. I loosen but then tighten up again.

"Tell me," I begin to question. "Do you love Katara for who she is, or do you love her for her looks?" Yeruno looks at me again, and sets his stare on my stare.

"I love Katara for the same reasons you do," Yeruno says. "Huh!?" My jaw drops to the ground in shock. "H-how do you know I love Katara!?" Yeruno smirks, which sends fire down my spine, which makes me shiver. Huh. Fire makes me shiver. Very funny.

"It's so obvious," Yeruno grins and snickers. "A bit too young to be in love. How old are you, 10?" I incinerate with anger and fury. "I'm mature enough to love someone," I begin, and sneer. "Unlike you. How old are you, 14?"

Yeruno fills to the brim like a fire gummy, and he starts yelling. "_Like you're any more mature than I am!" _He spits. Katara wakes up from the shock.

"What are you two still doing here!?" She yells. "Aang? Yeruno?"

"Don't say that name!" Yeruno and I both yell at the same time. This then leads to a petrifying glare from me to Yeruno, and vice versa.

"Whatever," Katara says. "Yeruno, go out for a second. Aang, sit." I beam and sit next to her and look at her in the eyes.

"Listen," Katara begins. She then blushes immensely. "I-I have something to confess."

**Second chapter is done! Next chapter will be posted soon, I promise! I will also draw Yeruno on Deviantart. My deviantart is called Arynescence.**


	3. How Katara feels (Short Chapter)

**Thanks for the reviews. I'll use them to make my stories better :)**

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**(From the latest chapter)**

"**Whatever," Katara says. "Yeruno, go out for a second. Aang, sit." Aang beams as he sits next to her and looks into her eyes.**

"**Listen," Katara begins. She then blushes immensely. "I-I have something to confess."**

(Aang's POV like usual)

Confession? Hoo boy.

"Aang," Katara starts to say. "I've realized how many adventures we have went on, and how much you've matured. We've all matured as well, but you're no longer the boy in the iceberg."

I don't know where Katara is going with this. "Yeah," I say slowly. "Go on..?"

"Sometimes you're arrogant," Katara says and I frown. Is this what she has to "confess"? Me being arrogant? "But there's more," Katara continues. I sigh in relief. "You're smart, witty, and intelligent," Katara says.

I smile and feel myself blushing. It's great to be complimented by Katara, even if she compliments everybody pretty much.

"**I think I realized how I feel about you."** Katara says while blushing.

My jaw drops to the ground, signifying how I react to this statement. "Katara, I love you too!" I say.

I leap from my cross legged position and kiss her fully on the lips and I feel my face go red.

"B-but," Katara says, after she breaks away from the kiss. "I also kind of like Yeruno." My eyes fall to the ground in sadness, and my eyebrows droop and my mouth curls into a frown. "W-why would you like me," I begin, "And like HIM at the same time?"

Katara shrugs, as if this is the most confusing question in the world. I lean in until I'm just a few inches from her face. "Do you like me more," I begin, "Or do you like him more?"

Katara backs away from my face. "Don't make me answer that so quickly," Katara says angrily. I jolt back, surprised and both guilty for making her mad.

"I'm sorry," I say sadly. "I don't want to force you, but why would you like both of us?" Katara avoids my gaze. "Yeruno is handsome," Katara begins. I frown. "He's also funny and charming, and I sort of have a crush on him.." I glare at my hands for a second, and trying to face reality. "I'm sorry, I feel like such a two-timer," Katara says sadly. "I-" Before she gets to finish her sentence, I place one hand on her shoulder and press my lips onto hers. She opens her mouth a little bit, and I do the same. We stop and take a breath, and then we start to kiss again before Yeruno comes in.

The shock on both of our faces are similar as Yeruno marches in. "Avatar Aang," Yeruno addresses me formally, but I don't hear any sympathy in his voice. "What are you doing to Katara?" Katara's face goes bright red and she stutters. "Y-Yeruno," she starts. "W-what are you doing in this tent without asking to come in?" Yeruno pushes me out of the way, as I frown at him. And I sense what's about to happen. "No!" I scream as Yeruno wraps both of his arms around Katara and he kisses her lips. Katara keeps her eyes wide open in shock.

**Just a short chapter on how Katara feels about Yeruno and Aang. Please review :P**


	4. Confusion

**Hey guys! I haven't updated in a while, so here you go!**

**Thanks for the reviews, btw, haha. Please review! :) **

**I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

(katara's pov)

The kiss stirred me inside. My stomach burned from overwhelming and mixed feelings. It was like a tropical island with unknown fruit.

Aang just stared at me, with his grey orbs staring at Yeruno kissing me. I didn't contribute to the kiss, but at the same time, I didn't fight back.

I just stood there, totally unfocused, and arguing with myself for loving two people at the same time. Aang didn't get angry. He just stared at Yeruno and I, as his eyebrows were furrowed in sadness.

Yeruno finally broke apart from me, and my eyes were staring into his brown eyes. "Katara, I love you," Yeruno says anxiously. "We just met-" I say, but he quickly shushes me with his finger on my lip. "In my heart," Yeruno begins, "I didn't just meet you. I pictured you while they were telling about the great Katara, who waterbends with such passion that she bends the atmosphere." I look down, but in sadness. "But I just met you," I say sadly. "It's just too early." Yeruno looks straight into my eyes.

"Do you love this midget?" He points to Aang, and Aang's eyes slowly divert quickly from the ground to Yeruno. "I know I love her," Aang says. This is just too sudden.

"I do love him," I say, fidgeting and twiddling with my two thumbs as I don't focus my eyes on Aang or Yeruno. "I just don't fully love you yet, Yeruno. It's too early."

Yeruno looks down sadly. "I see," Yeruno says with a small smile. "Well, how about we get to know each other more? Then we can decide from there." Aang seems focused on Yeruno. "I'm sorry, but you're treating me like I'm unworthy," Aang says with a deliberate tone. Yeruno chuckles tauntingly. "Of course you are," Yeruno clucks. "I'm the Avatar," Aang says in a cocky tone, which is so unlike him that I stumble backwards. "Being the Avatar means keeping balance in the world," Yeruno says, raising an eyebrow. "If you want to acquire this 'balance', let me be with Katara." Aang's eyes go wide, and he puckers his lips into a frown. "You being with Katara isn't balance for the whole world, Yeruno." Aang says, angrily. "Yes, but balance from the world equals contribution from every living thing," Yeruno chuckles. "You two, please," I say pleadingly. "Please go out of my tent for a bit, I gotta think." Aang and Yeruno automatically obey, as they scurry out of the tent. "Finally, some sleep!" I groan, as I huddle more into the warmth of my sleeping bag. I let the darkness of the now unlit lantern rock me to oblivion.

End of chapter. Sorry, I'll be posting a lot later! :) You can count on that. Please review, and I'll use them to help my stories improve!


	5. The end

**I told you I'd update soon!**

**Well, not right away…. But I'll update a lot more!**

**I do not own ATLA.**

**(General POV)**

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Aang cried as he scratched his head painfully. He knocked his head on the wooden rail for what seemed like an eternity before Yeruno came marching in. Well, he just walked in.

"Team Avatar and Katara," Yeruno said as he bowed. "Your house is done being built." Aang shot him a look. "Don't distinguish Katara as another person out of the team," Aang hissed. Yeruno just simply dismissed this with a wave of his hand. "The Avatar must always keep his cool. Am I correct?" Yeruno commented. Aang frowned and looked back down to the walking people below him, carrying firewood to the huge campfire in the middle of the village. "Don't tell me how to be the Avatar, Yeruno," Aang answered as he looked up towards the blue sky in sadness. "Whatever. Join the campfire later, Avatar," Yeruno said as he walked off, with steady footsteps. "Hey Katara," Aang heard Yeruno say. Aang frowned. He has confirmed that Yeruno indeed loves Katara. Katara likes him back, well, just a little bit. Aang's stomach turned when he realized that Katara loved him, too. He didn't want to force her to decide. But at the same time, the very thought of Katara being with Yeruno was infuriating.

Aang drowned in his thoughts of Katara. She loves him, he loves her. Why couldn't it work out? Because Yeruno loves her. And Katara likes him back, a little bit. Aang should be mad at Katara, for loving two people. But hearts and minds can't always be controlled in the interface of love. Aang struck his head against the peeling surface of the balcony. He could do it eons of times, even more and more, but even if he struck his head against the painful sharp balcony rail, nothing can help him face reality.

"Aang?" Aang whipped his head around to see the southern water tribe woman. "Katara," Aang said. Just her name brought floods of comfort to the boy. "Aang, what is that red mark on your forehead?" Katara questioned. Aang brought his hand up to his forehead, and he felt the corners of his lip turn up. "Oh, just a little complaining of reality did this," Aang confessed. Katara walked to him and put her warm hand on his hand. "Let me see," Katara said, without any sign of hesitation. Aang felt his cheeks burn up. "N-no, t-that's okay," Aang stuttered. "No, it's not," Katara said, leaning in a little closer. Aang's face felt like a hot steaming fire gummy. "N-no, s-seriously," Aang babbled. Katara's grip on his hand got tighter as she inspected the red bump. Her ocean-blue orbs running all over his face made him a nervous wreck. Aang's stuttering went down a bit. "Katara, it's fine," Aang said, smiling. "See? I'm still smiling!" Katara let go of his hand, which Aang felt a bit sad for. "If you say so!" Katara smiled. "Come on, let's go join Yeruno and the others at the campfire." Aang did not want to go. Not with Yeruno there. He just wanted to stay with Katara, on the balcony, forever.

The hoarse light of the moon and the orange flames illuminated Katara's face. Every aspect of her face was beautiful; Aang loved her deeply. Ever since she saved him from that iceberg, and continued his destiny as the Avatar.

Aang wrapped his arms around Katara, and he tightly held onto her.

"Please, Katara," Aang pleaded. "Don't go." Katara wrapped her arms around Aang tightly. "I won't," Katara promised. Aang's eyes closed as tears filled the brim of his eyes. He wanted Yeruno to back off. Aang wanted to be with Katara forever.

"Then, do this for me," Aang said as he firmly gripped with his two hands on Katara's shoulders. He closed his eyes, and Katara did the same. Aang leaned forwards towards her lips as their lips touched. Katara wrapped her arms around Aang tighter as Aang deepened the kiss. Katara and Aang fought for dominance as they pushed back and forth, while in a passionate embrace. Katara fell to the floor, with Aang on top.

They never went to the campfire that night.

Katara woke up from her soft bed, smiling about what happened last night. A heat flooded to her cheeks. After they embraced, they went to the highest hill in the village district. They looked at the moon together. No talking. Just silence as they admired the stars together. Then they went home, back in the village. The campfire was out. They then separated into their rooms.

Katara then heard a faint groan coming from the campfire.

She looked out of the window, as a shocked look spread across her face.

"Y-Yeruno?" She said.

Yeruno was firebending. That's right, fire bending. And he was fire bending for what looked like a bomb.

Katara inspected a bit closer. She wanted to stop him. But no words came out of her mouth. Her mouth was frozen. Yeruno continued to firebend the bomb. "Sorry, little village," Yeruno sneered. "I'm gonna have to burn you down."

Katara's ice block in her mouth melted, and she shouted. "Yeruno, what do you think you're doing!?"

Yeruno froze, as he stopped firebending the bomb. "K-Katara," Yeruno stuttered. "It's not what you think-" Katara's eyebrows furrowed as she glared. "So, me thinking that you're clearly about to explode the village is not right?" Katara yelled.

Yeruno stood up. He dusted his pants off, and took off his headband. "Don't call me that cursed name, Katara," Yeruno said. Or was he Yeruno? "My real name is Rezan. I'm banished from the Fire Nation." Katara's eyes lit up with fury. "How could you do this to me, Yeruno?" Katara angrily spoke. "I told you, don't call me that cursed name," Rezan said. "My real name is Rezan. And I plan to burn this village to a crisp." Katara's face turned pale. "I love you, Katara," Rezan began. "Do you love me?" Katara waterbended the window to pieces as she jumped down. "Do I love you!?" Katara yelled. "No! How could I love you when you betrayed me!? You lied to me, and now, I plan to make you sorry!" Rezan frowned. "Ha, I thought so," He said. Katara moved her arms horizontally as she bent the water from the river into a huge wave. She then froze the wave as she started jabbing the air frantically, sending ice spikes towards Rezan. The spikes pinned Rezan to a tree. Katara then frantically moved her arms as if she was slicing the air to bring a stream of thick water through the village. She then darted both of her arms forward as she froze Rezan in place. "You betrayed this village, and you betrayed me," Katara said, as a tear slipped down from her eye. "I still love you, Katara," Rezan said as he smiled. "Well, I hate you!" Katara roared. She then heard a few doors slamming open. "Katara?" Aang said confusedly. "Why is Yeruno frozen?" Katara frowned. "He was going to blow this village up," Katara said, while more tears slipped out of her eyes. Aang's grey eyes grew larger. "Yeruno, you were going to do what!?" Rezan then smiled. "I didn't tell you. I am Rezan from the Fire Nation. I was banished." Katara then walked away. "Don't ever harm anyone again," Katara said through tears. Team Avatar then left on Appa. Appa roared as he soared through the clouds.

* The Night *

Aang heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Aang?" Katara said. She sounded anxious, as if something were about to happen.

"Katara?" Aang said. He reached out for her, but he found no waterbender.

He then felt Katara sit next to him. "I'm sorry I ever loved Rezan, or Yeruno," Katara confessed.

Aang felt a pang of remorse for some reason. He also felt a wave of relief. "Soooo…" Aang began, and Katara knew what he was asking.

"Yes, I love you, Aang. And only you."

Aang then smiled as he reached for her.

"I love you too, Katara."

**The end! I will write more Kataang. And maybe next time Katara will be the one jealous :P**


End file.
